


Guys my Age

by Euriditia



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euriditia/pseuds/Euriditia
Summary: The song "Guys my Age" by Hey Violet greatly inspired this story.“Come to me and I can help you.”“How?”“Such wasted talent, with my treatment you’ll be cured of what torments you.”“No strings attached?”“No strings.”





	1. Prologue

Feng Min didn’t know how many times she had done this ritual. 

Shower, makeup, Jade Cheongsam, shoes, meeting at various places. 

His presence was overwhelming, standing at seven feet tall he towered over her. He silently cupped her face, his touch igniting the bloom of red as it spread across her cheeks, never failing to make her tremble with anticipation. As she closed her eyes she welcomed the soft fabric of the blindfold that he placed over her dolled up eyes. Once it was tied firmly, he took her hand in his massive one while the other was placed on her lower back, she was lead to the passenger seat of his Maserati: Nerissimo Edition. With her hands folded in her lap he would buckle her in, his hand brushing against her bare thigh as the skirt of her dress fell quite a bit shorter than a normal Cheongsam would. 

With bated breath she bit her lip, knowing full well that he was giving her a taste of what was to come. She could almost hear the smirk he was wearing through his breathing, they were always silent during the beginning of their encounters, there would be plenty of time for talk later. He closed the passenger door quietly, but his absence wasn’t missed for long as the driver’s side quickly opened and the car sagged in protest as he got in the driver’s seat. Feng Min was always in awe that this vehicle could still drive despite his sheer size. 

The engine purred to life and she felt the jolt of movement as he put the car into drive and slowly pulled away from the curb. They rode in silence, this was a lesson in obedience that she had learned over the course of seeing each other.


	2. Chapter I: Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Carter and Feng Min meet in a questionable bar.

It hadn’t always been this way for Feng Min, the secret rendezvous’ were fairly new only beginning a few months ago. When she stumbled into Herman Carter’s grasp, it wasn’t willingly at first, she had somehow attracted his attention at some sleazy bar on the wrong side of town.

At the time she hadn’t cared about anything happening, all that mattered to her was getting a drink. A drink from anyone, from anywhere. Whoever could offer her that liquid amnesiac she’d greedily swallow it, if only to forget for a moment. To lay waste to that dream that had been shattered so long ago by a misconception of success. 

But Herman had seen past the drunken haze. So when she ambled over to the pool table where he and his colleague Otto Stamper were lounging, she flirted with Otto first to see if he would buy her a drink. But he wrinkled his nose and waved her off as some common whore. His words bit with a venom, but she’s heard that mantra of whore so many times it hardly fazed her anymore. 

Min then turned her attention to the stoic man who was casually leaning against the pool table, readying his shot. Dressed in black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a button down black vest; he was definitely the finest man Min had seen in a long time. Last time she checked this was not a rich man’s bar. Through the sluggishness of her brain she wondered why these fine men were here of all places. 

“Hey there, would you like to buy me a drink? I can definitely show you a good time.” She slurred as she approached the pool table. He didn’t acknowledge her attempt to get his attention, instead his pool cue clacked against the eight ball as he made his move. When Feng Min reached him she drank in his enormous height. She barely cleared his chest, she was used to being shorter than most people because of her nationality but compared to this man she felt incredibly small. He ignored her presence as he readied his pool cue once more, but Min was not going to be deterred from this. 

Huffing she approached him again,

“Hello mister, I was wondering if you’d be so kind to buy me a drink? I could return the favor for the right price of course.” She said while putting a hand on his massive bicep, his muscles flexed under her fingertips which made her bit her lip subconsciously. The simple gesture got his attention as his gazed slipped from the table to her face, she fluttered her lashes once she had him. 

There was no expression on his solemn face as his obsidian gaze studied her. She had wanted his attention, but not like this. She felt like his gaze was dissecting her, it made her feel like a bug under a microscope, but Min wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. Especially if the potential reward was alcohol. Under his scrutinizing gaze she stared right back, and as she studied his face she was noticing more details about his face.

There were scars around his eyes and mouth, like something raw had been rubbing the sensitive areas leaving them raw. She wondered what could have happened, perhaps an accident?  
But her thoughts were interrupted by Otto, who had gotten up from his seat, she hadn’t noticed so when calloused hands grabbed her by the shoulders roughly pulling her away from this mysterious man she gasped in surprise. 

“Carter don’t just fucking stand there, push the whore away!” Stamper spat as he violently shoved her. Still under the influence of previous drinks, she fell hard and laid unmoving on the ground. For what felt like forever, her head was spinning. 

Through the cloudiness she saw a hand outstretched, as if they wanted her to grab it. In her drunken haze she clumsily grabbed it, surprised by the blazing warmth that bloomed. Electrical currents rushed up her arm and throughout her body as she was brought to her feet. A face finally came into focus, it was the man who she tried to hit on, this man called ‘Carter’. 

“Thanks…” She mumbled, a sudden tiredness coursing through her psyche when he withdrew his hand. His associate returned to his seat, grumbling into his whiskey. Carter had seemingly abandoned the game, returning his attention to Feng Min. Once more she felt his gaze as he studied her once more, before motioning her to follow him and he walked over to the bar. 

Dumbfounded she followed him, curious to see what his actions were. She took a seat while he opted to stand, he waved over the bartender who looked like they could be anywhere else but here. 

“A drink for the lady please.” He said while gesturing to Min. She suddenly felt extremely self conscious, she was under dressed compared to this dapper man beside her. Stomach in knots she barely could swallow the bitter whiskey that was presented to her. His voice had shaken her. It was deep and powerful, but also soothing. She was captivated wanting to hear more,

“Thanks for the drink… I can pay you back for it.” She offered after downing her drink in one shot. The liquid heat rushed through her despite the nervous seed bloom throughout her body. She hoped that this would calm her nerves, but it was doing just the opposite effect. 

Once more she was met with his piercing gaze, struck by the intelligence that radiated from his eyes. 

“You don’t have to do that, money isn’t a problem.” He said simply, a sudden burst of irritation bubbled in her chest, of course saying that was easy for some people. She fought the urge to retaliate with a smartass remark.

“But you can pay me back with a favor.” 

That caught her off guard, Min thought her intestines were going to make their way back up her throat. 

“A favor?” she inquired trying to look anywhere but his eyes, after searching his face she settled on his eyebrow. 

“Yes, it’s nothing major. I’d just like you to visit me sometime.” He finished, while taking a sip off his glass. It looked miniscule in his massive hand. 

Her mind reeled, what kind of request was that? Was it sexual? Was he just lonely? Or was he some fucked up serial killer? She started wishing she hadn’t come to the bar tonight. 

As her thoughts raced through her mind she didn’t notice that he was leaning closer to her flushed face. 

“You don’t have to make a decision now. Take some time to think it over.” He whispered, his voice rolling over her, it was so easy to get lost in it. He slipped a what looked to be a business card between her fingers, rendering her mind to go blank. 

“My address is on the back. Feel free to stop by. If you don’t, well, let’s say I have alcohol.” he said as he turned his back to her, his friend waiting for him by the door. Before they walked out he turned back once more and met her gaze. A small smirk formed on his lips as the door closed behind them, and they were gone. 

Feng Min was at a loss for words, she didn’t even want to acknowledge what had just happened. Wanting to delve into the amber liquid of forgetfulness, the stark crisp card in her hand stopped her. The big bold lettering on it was too distracting, physical proof of what had just happened actually happened and it wasn’t a delusion of her drunken mind. 

She tipped the bartender and as she made her way back to her dilapidated apartment she read the words on the business card. 

“Dr. Herman Carter, Neuroscientist.” she murmured under her breath as she read the words aloud. As she opened the door to her tiny apartment she kicked off her shoes, ran the toothbrush over her teeth and flopped onto her blow up mattress of a bed. As she twisted around in the sheets, she brought out the business card once more and simply stared at it. She couldn’t help but wonder, 

What in the fuck had she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter II: Addiction

Feng Min opened her eyes and was greeted by the blinding sunlight, eyes snapping shut instantly as searing pain stabbed her between the eyes. Groaning she rolled onto her stomach, burying her face into the plush pillow, hoping it would ease the pain that ricocheted in her skull. After a few minutes the pain dimmed to a dull throb. Sitting up she threw her legs over the side the bed and hoisted herself up. Shuffling to the bathroom she relieved herself before splashing cold water on her numb face hoping to bring some color back in her cheeks. 

“God damn why did I have to drink so much last night…” she mumbled while massaging her temples, while digging around in the cupboard above the sink she found the bottle of Tylenol that was always stocked there. Grasping the lid with was some difficulty because of the safety cap,

“Why in God’s name are these so fucking hard to open,” she hissed through gritted teeth, using all the strength she could muster in the moment she finally got the damned cap off. Dumping a couple of pills out into her cold hand and hastily tossed them back, swallowing them dry. Grimacing she reached for the faucet turning the cold water back on, cupping her right hand she let the cool liquid collect in her palm before bringing the small oasis to her parched lips, tipping her head back letting the water slide down her throat to wash down the chalky tablets. 

Wiping the moisture from her chin she stared at the reflection in the mirror. The person who stared back looked like a total stranger; ashen skin and dark bags that made almond eyes look sunken back into it’s head. She looked sad and tired, but most of all disappointed. As the familiar grip of an iron fist made its way around her heart Min quickly turned off the water and looked away from the mirror, no longer able to bear seeing herself in her current state.

Her life had been spiraling out of control, ever since her career in E-Sports failed miserably she found solace in alcohol, to drown out the voices of the damned that rang constantly in her ears, drinking until she couldn’t remember who she was anymore. The depression and self contempt were always remaining undertones that were felt no matter how intoxicated she was, nothing could erase the humiliation that was ever present. 

Swiping greasy bangs out of tired eyes she stumbled back to her cluttered bedroom, stepping over different piles of dirty undergarments and clothes, nearly tripping over other miscellaneous things. It wasn’t far until she reached the closet, white paint beginning to peel. This shithole of a complex was all that Feng Min could afford at the moment. It was hard to make ends meet with the menial income that was made from pity donations from some of her former fans and working odd hours at the local 7 Eleven right around the block. Her current dependence didn’t make the situation any easier, because she had to work extra hours to make up the lost money, only to spend it on more booze in the end, a vicious cycle from start to finish. Would it ever end? 

Lip curling up in distaste Min grabbed the gaudy pearlescent knob and yanked the door open, the sock that was put between the wall and door to keep it closed fell and crumpled miserably to the floor. Feng Min felt like that sock; worn, withered, and pathetic. 

She browsed the sparse selection of clothes that she owned; a couple pairs of jeans along with some leggings, a few t-shirts, and a single purple cardigan. Donning a flimsy sports bra before pulling a plain white t-shirt over her head, baggy material falling over her bony frame. Then came the tomgirl jeans which were torn in random places, mostly along the knees. Unfortunately they weren’t purchased to look distressed, they were damaged at the various bars Min visited, from being pushed around and the occasional fight she got into with the other patron’s that dwelled there.

Dragging gaunt fingers through noir locks, she pulled them up into a bun. Turning back to the closet she stroked the fabric of the purple cardigan lovingly before gently taking it off it’s hanger and putting it on. It was a cherished gift from a past life filled with better times. Sighing she closed the closet door and maneuvered her way out of the bedroom and into the tiny kitchenette. 

She grabbed a granola bar from the cheap plastic bowl that lived on the countertop, the fridge and cupboards were bare. Feng Min didn’t have the luxury to buy a week’s worth of food at a time. So she settled for having something incredibly small in the morning, no lunch, then taking a trip to the same 7 Eleven that she worked at to buy a can of soup or ramen bowl for dinner. Classless as it was the routine worked for her at the moment. 

Tearing open the foil wrapper she bit into the grainy substance with vigor. Savouring the taste of chocolate on her tongue she went back into her bedroom and sat on the bed, lowering herself carefully onto the air mattress ensuring that she wouldn’t pop it. 

Nibbling at the bar Feng Min opened her phone and browsed through several social media accounts, wanting to take her attention off of the situation at hand and see what was actually happening in the world. As she took her last bite of the bar a flash of white caught her eye.

Chewing apprehensively she turned her head towards the pull out tray that served as a bedside stand, to see a small business card laying there. Rolling her eyes she reached for it,  
“I swear if it’s another shady business trying to make me a call girl, no fucking thanks” As the words slipped out between chapped lips, her cold fingers snatched the card, eyes sweeping over the crisp lettering. The hungover haze suddenly dissipated as the events from last night came in scattered shards as the broken memories pieced themselves together to create a coherent timeline. 

“Oh shit! That actually happened…” Feng Min sat there shocked, before waves of embarrassment crashed over her like a tsunami. She had acted like a total idiot in front of an enigmatic handsome man and he wanted her to come visit him, was he insane? That made no sense whatsoever. A man who had more than enough money and friends to keep himself occupied; why choose a ratty carouser? 

A pale hand came up and touched her cheek, surprised that it was her own and that she was feeling self conscious much to her chagrin. Feng Min flipped the card over, hoping that there would be a phone number. But there was none, 

“It would have been too easy to just call.” she muttered before looking at the address that was printed neatly on the front, filing it away in her brain for a later time. Pocketing the card she hastily bounced off the bed, tossing the foil wrapper in the small trash can by the door as she exited the bedroom while glancing at the clock on her microwave.

12:22

“Shit I’m gonna be late again!” She yelled as she rushed to put on a sweatshirt, grabbed her apartment keys off the countertop, and slipped into a pair of grey converse. Feng Min exited the flat and locked her door, even though there was really nothing worth losing; and put her keys into her back pocket as she left the ramshackle of a complex and jogged to the 7 Eleven around the block.  
\- -  
Feng Min threw open the doors to the small convenience store, earning a prominent glare from the shift leader. She met the gaze of Dwight Fairfield with a frown, he was a cowardly person who tried to act the role of a leader, but really he was too much of a craven to punish his fellow employees for being late, if anything they got a mere slap on the wrist before being sent on their merry way. If it had been anyone else in charge she would have been fired months ago. 

She shoved her sweatshirt into the drawer below the cash register that was for personal belongings as she assumed her duty of the day, which was to work the register. The unspoken rule of the store was that whoever was the last one to show up for their shift had to cash people out along with the other mundane tasks that came with it. Min told herself that she worked here for the paycheck, and that things will get better with time. But that was the only encouragement she could offer for herself. Deep down there was a constant tick, an itch that couldn’t be scratched. Not without the help of some bourbon or whiskey, but that only lessened the feeling. Losing control was the only way to satisfy the craving, which happened more often that what Feng Min wanted to admit to herself. 

Her skin prickled with gooseflesh, Dwight always had the AC cranked when he was working, it was really annoying because a 7 Eleven doesn’t need to be this cold in fucking November. Grinding her molars together Feng Min rolled her eyes and went about restocking the lottery tickets, beer, and cigarettes behind the register. With her back turned from the front, she bent down to start unpacking the shipment that arrived earlier in the day.

The bell on the door jingled merrily, announcing that a customer had entered.

“Hello, thanks for coming in!” Dwight greeted with a chipper voice as he was prepping the day’s fast foods. The unseen customer didn’t respond, which made Min smile inwardly. Dwight was always being a dorky loser, greeting customers that didn’t give a damn about him or what he had to say because they were lowly gas station employees, paid to supply a service and not to be respected. So in turn Feng Min rarely smiled or spoke to their customers, her reasoning was that customer service was not her forte, it was a drag and being nice to total strangers who didn’t even know her name didn’t make a lick of sense to her. It was useless to try to impress someone who couldn’t care less about what kind of service they got at a gas station.

Becoming aware of a presence behind her Feng Min stopped the task at hand and turned to greet whoever approached the register. As her eyes rested upon the figure before her, she couldn’t stop the frigid pit of dread that formed in her stomach. As the color drained from her face the individual in front of her paused momentarily, surprise flitting across their features before a stoic expression took place.

Doctor Herman Carter was here at Feng Min’s place of employment. Her stomach lurched with a sudden surge of nausea as she clutched her hands behind her back to keep them from trembling. Why was he here of all places? Wasn’t he some fancy neuroscientist? The thought of him in a estate of luxury came to mind. He was certainly dressed for the part: tan dress pants, a cherry red dress shirt, accompanied with yet another black suit vest speckled with white polka dots. A gold chain attached one of the buttonholes in his vest and ran down into his left vest pocket that bulged with the bulk of a pocket watch. 

He had extremely good taste in fashion, that was for sure. Feng Min felt her face flush as her eyes trailed up his chest and to his face, their eyes locked and she was rendered speechless. In the back of her mind the events of the previous night played over and over like a broken record. She was so inebriated that his face hadn’t been clearly etched into her mind. But looking at him sober, she realized how good looking he really was. Despite the odd scarring around his eyes and mouth he was very handsome. He silently put the objects he wished the purchase down on the counter in front of Min and she was brought back to the present. Flustered she reached for the boxed sandwich and water that he had set there and hurriedly scanned each item. She desperately wanted the ground to open up and swallow her, Feng Min looked up into his dark eyes,

“Cash or card?” Her voice sounded like a stranger’s; high pitched and wavering like a little girls. She cringed internally at herself as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a silver credit card and placed it into her outstretched hand. She swiped it quickly and handed it back to him, taking note on how enormous his hand was, he could probably crush her arm in his grip if he wanted to. 

As the receipt printed she stole a glance at him again as he tucked the card back into his breast pocket and gathered his lunch. Right as she was about to turn back around towards the boxes waiting to be unpacked she was stopped by his voice,

“Have you given my offer any thought?” it rang out smooth and deep like velvet. Heart racing she met his piercing gaze once more,

“Well, I don’t remember our previous conversation very clearly. But I do remember waking up with your business card.” she replied, voice quavering as she folded her arms across her chest.

Laughter rumbled in his chest as he made a low chuckle,

“We met last night at the bar down the road. You were quite intoxicated but I must say you piqued my interest.” He answered, an amused expression graced his handsome features.

“I do remember you randomly inviting me over to your house for whatever reason.” Feng Min recalled, jutting her chin out as she looked him over accusingly. 

“But no phone number, don’t you think that’s a little odd? I’m not going to willingly visit a stranger’s house, even when drunk.” She pressed at the fact that there was no phone number to call. His face was void of emotion, but the glint in his eyes remained. 

“My apologies, but my personal phone number is for business only. But if you wish to seek treatment, you can find me there. I’m always available in the late afternoons and evenings.” Feng Min gaped at the response, he thought she needed help? Sure, she may have a slight drinking problem, but it wasn’t that worrisome. She could go cold turkey if she wanted to, but that's besides the point. 

“Excuse me?” she started her voice shrill with shock and anger, cheeks flushed scarlett with embarrassment. She caught sight of Dwight snickering behind the snack shelf out of the corner for her eye; she bit the inside of her cheek as she took a deep breath, trying not to let it irk her. 

“Take care Miss, I hope to see you soon.” The Doctor bid his farewell as he exited the store, leaving Feng Min in a state of distress, the tinkle of the golden bell resonating in her ears.

Deeply insulted, Min spent the rest of her shift thinking about what he had said. Severely irritated she was going to prove him wrong, she would quit drinking and never have to see his face again, let alone in his office being “treated” 

What kind of treatment could he offer anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, sorry this took longer than a week to come out. I've been very busy with switching jobs and just life in general. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer and hopefully the chapters that follow will be just as long. Once again thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter III: Abstinence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feng Min struggles with her attempt to go cold turkey. A chaotic evil pays her nightly visits, which ultimately ends in despair.

Days shifted into nights and blurred together like wet ink splotches on paper. It had been three weeks since her last encounter with Herman Carter, but his words were raw in her mind as if they had just spoken a moment before.  

 

_“But if you wish to seek treatment, you can find me there.”_

 

That sentence had become the most recent mantra Feng Min heard, the words floated through her brain as she laid curled up on her bed, fever high, while her body spasmed uncontrollably every few seconds. Turning over onto her stomach she moaned into the bedding, wishing for the sweet release of death. Going cold turkey had been a much more excruciating task than what she had expected.

 The mission began almost immediately after her last encounter with Herman Carter. Feng Min swore off any drink; she wanted to prove to him and to herself that she did not need to see any sort of doctor for sobriety treatment and counseling. But as the poison leached out of her system, the symptoms of withdrawal gradually set in. It started with a slight headache and it quickly advanced into a splitting migraine; when water, Tylenol, or sleep did not supply any comfort, Min resorted to laying curled up in bed while clutching her head as the sweats and shakes slowly set in.

 It was pure misery.

 Nausea and vomiting followed not even twenty-four hours after she had sworn off the drink. Her body, mind, and soul screamed for it, for anything to stop the pain. Self medicating was the only way she knew how to cope, but she couldn’t allow herself a single drop. Feng Min had already come so far, a small achievement that had been accomplished, because she hadn’t seen a sober day in over three years, but the victory was short lived.

 The room around her spun in hazy circles as she laid on her back, bony ribs heaving for breath underneath a flimsy tank top. She could smell the putrid stench of vomit lingering in the air around her, making the sea of nausea roll into another brewing storm. She took a deep breath, hoping to calm the fluttering nerves. But as her mouth started to froth with saliva, Feng Min knew she wasn’t going to make it to the toilet in time.

 As she leaned over the edge of her bed she continued to upchuck what little content her stomach held into the dingy plastic bucket at her bedside. Consisting mostly of water there was only the faint acidic tingle left on her tongue as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and collapsed back into her restless stupor.

“I didn’t think this was going to last so long.” She moaned breathlessly as she watched the last of the sun’s rays ripple along her curtains as it dipped below the horizon to kiss the moon awake once again. The nights were always worse she had discovered. She shivered violently in the ample darkness, the loneliness and withdrawal seemed to manifest itself into a physical being right in front of her glassy eyes. It was always a cold and sinister mist that slithered around her prone form, as it whispered dark thoughts that poisoned the vulnerable mind.

 

_“I’m the greatest that God created.”_

 

The voice reverberated in her mind, and as she pulled the sheets up to her nose a weak attempt to shield herself from the onslaught, as the discordant voice remained present.

 

_“I’m a sickness, a contagion.”_

 

Feng Min’s lips trembled as her voice leaked out a startled whimper, as the disembodied voice sang softly. Knowing full well that she couldn’t will it’s branding words to cease.

 

_“I’m a demon, who dictates your worthless life.”_

 

It continued, it’s words cleaving a pathway into the depths of her psyche. Her soul that was once pure, was now continuously contaminated with its corruption.

 

_“A mission to enslave, a vindictive entity who lusts for anguish.”_

 

Silent tears left salty streaks on grimy cheeks as the harrowing voice raped her mind and Feng Min could do nothing but silently plead for mercy as it’s words echoed through her. This had happened every night, the cryptic being who spoke prophetic words before drowning her in all of her past failures. Always reminding that this weak attempt at sobriety would also end in defeat and put with all the others that had been collected over the years. In a single night this demon would shatter her mind and mend it before the first light of day touched the sky.  

 Tonight was no different from the others, as temptation and insatiable desire filled her despite the despair, Min knew that if she gave in to it now, there would be no chance at salvation. There was no one to save her from the self destructive nature of the eternal beast.  

 The idea of suicide had become increasingly appealing as the days went by, which frightened Min. She had always looked down on individuals who took their own life, because how could someone be so incredibly selfish? Life fluctuated, there would always be highs and lows in the cycle; so why abruptly end it when there was allowance for change.

 But now she started to understand why some people couldn’t forge on. Feng Min had no one to turn to for help, because how could someone help her when she couldn’t even help herself? Yet the desire to live fought just as strongly, but the agony of now was unbearable. Her disoriented thoughts drifted towards the razor blades that laid innocently on the sink counter in the bathroom, she had bought them during her last trek out into the world. Would tonight be the night she would end it all?

 Shame swelled in her chest, she had stuck it out for so long only to give up in the end. But deep in the abyss of her soul she had made the decision that enough was enough. The dark mist clung to her body, tendrils swirled up to tenderly kiss her face obviously excited by her current state of mind.

 

_“End your tormented suffering, and you will finally be free of this affliction. Step into tranquility. Lay in the soft embrace of oblivion for eternity”_

 

Now cloaked in the mist Feng Min felt a new sensation, strength slowly coursed through her weary body as it ebbed away the nausea and weakness. She sat up slowly and pushed away the sweat soaked sheets. She dangled her feet off the edge of the bed before slowly standing up and feeling as if she was going to fall over immediately but a ethereal power kept her steady. Placing one foot in front of the other she sluggishly made her way over to the bathroom.

 The door seemed to swing open before her allowing entrance. In the shroud of vapor a silver gleam in the opaque gloom caught her eye. An unnaturally steady hand reached for it, the cool metal resting between her fingertips as she brought it closer to her face. The silver object ladened with the promise of release enticed her. Turning over a pale hand, she exposed a porcelain wrist as she steadied the blade over pulsing veins.

 As she felt the sting of metal as she pressed down a voice flickered through her fogged mind.

 

_“Take care Miss, I hope to see you soon.”_

 

Shaken from her trance the face of Herman Carter entered her mind. He had offered treatment, perhaps if she accepted, he would help her.

 

A faint hiss reverberated around her the mist now filled the bathroom, the boost of energy she possessed suddenly left her, drained Feng Min fell to her knees with the razor clutched to her wrist, shaken by the thought of Herman Carter. She felt something push her sticky bangs out of her eyes while the ominous voice spoke once more.

 

_“You are so close to amity. Do it now or forever suffer.”_

 

The words lashed out at her and stung just as much as the blade that pierced her skin. Red droplets of blood beaded along her wrist. Feng Min gritted her teeth, it was now or never. With a sudden burst of energy most likely provided by the phantom that haunted her; Feng Min slit her wrist with as much force as she could muster.

 She gasped as she felt the cold steel rip into her flesh, warm blood gushed out and down her arm, coating her fingers. As blinding pain set her senses on fire she retracted the blade from the deep wound and continued to slash her other wrist as well. Dark crimson blood flowed, staining the white tiles on the floor beneath her feet. Once the deed was done she was snapped out of her reverie as horror flooded her mind; the mist had dissipated, abandoning her as she slowly bled out. What had she done? Filled with regret a sob bubbled out and a fountain of tears followed.

 There was no time to remedy the actions that she had done, too weak to move she slumped against the bathtub as her vision started to blur, the dull colors running together as she blinked rapidly trying to stay conscious.

 “I don’t want to die!” she wept as she clutched her ruined wrists to her chest, Feng Min watched as her life flowed out before her. Sanguine fluid soaked through the thin top she wore, coating her chest in the sticky substance. Her breathing became labored as her vision started to fade in and out before completely diminishing. But Min remained fully aware of what was going to happen. A plethora of fresh tears coursed down her tired face, her heart pounded with anxiety and fear. This was the end, Feng Min would cease to exist in this world and she would only be remembered as an alcoholic failure who died young and alone.

 “There’s so much more that I wanted to do.” she whispered, her body started to convulse but she could no longer feel the pain or tremors. All she felt was an icy chill that flowed rapidly through her body. Min’s arms now rested uselessly on either side of her as she lost consciousness. Her thoughts drifted to what could have been. She had wanted to get to know Herman, build a relationship with him either as a patient or friend. But now that was nothing but a mere wish that would never come true.

 As she faded into the darkness that held oblivion, never getting to know Herman Carter would be her one and only regret.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thank you for the lovely comments that I have received, it inspires me to write more! I do want to apologize for the cliff hanger here, because all next week I will be on a travelling vacation and will not be able to write during that time. So the next chapter may take 2-3 weeks to come out because I'm pretty busy between the vacation and working full time it's hard to find the time to sit down for hours and write. But don't worry! I always find the time to write, even if it's only little snippets at a time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you soon! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's been a very long time since I have written anything concrete so I'm very open to criticism and suggestions! I hope to update this story at least once a week, if not more often if I find the time. I'm trying to stay a few chapters ahead when I post. :) Update: 1/4/19 Hey guys! I'm super sorry I haven't posted in a couple of months, the Holidays got the best of me :( but I am actively writing and I will be posting again shortly. If you want to be updated with why I'm taking so long you can follow me on twitter! https://twitter.com/euriditia


End file.
